the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Keir
Keir — first appears in Archangel's Kiss in the series and in the prequel, "Angels’ Dance" . Introduction Keir is Ancient and powerful angel but appears unutterably young. He is the greatest healer and commands a great deal of respect from angelkind even from archangels. He works mainly from the Medica in the Refuge, but occasionally flies to the Tower in New York City, or other regions, when there is a serious need. Keir is a kind and compassionate angel, akin to his best friend Jessamy whom he tried relentlessly to 'fix'. About Species * Angels Age * over 3000 years old * Ancient Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 Allegiance *Raphael Powers & Abilities * Healer—the greatest healer of the Angels * Commands the power to grant sleep upon those he touches * seem to has others ability but unclear Weaknesses * Occupation / Position / Title * Healer * Head of the Medica at the Refuge Habitat / Residence / Workplace / Origins * Refuge * Medica Character / Personality / Motivations * Gentle and centered * wise and a deep thinker * Has incredible depths, intricate layers of pain and living * Commands a great deal of respect from angelkind * Understands many things, a good adviser Known Patients * Raphael * Jessamy * Elena Deveraux * Sam * Venom * Izak * Suyin * Noel * Aodhan Physical Description * pianist's hands Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 * 5 foot 6 * small and slender, looks like a eighteen years old boy * uptilted warm brown eyes * lush perfect lips * jaw pointed * fine, almost beautiful features * wise old eyes in a young face * silky black shoulder-long hair * smooth dusky skin * graceful body of a dancer * golden brown wings * saved from being girlishly pretty by his sheer power and masculinity Love Interests * a player of love * appeal to both male and female and has many lovers * Elena call him "sexual being" but for her he is a healer, wise and gifted. * Keir told Elena he will stop playing if he can find what Elena have with Raphael. Connections * Family: * Spouse/Mate: * Closest Friend: Jessamy * Other Friends: Raphael , Elena * Assistants: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * likes tea * Spent thousands of years trying to heal Jessamy’s wing."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 * Keir watched over Elena as she slept that whole year.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 ~+~+~+~+~+~+~ * Assisted Vivek through the change into a vampire. * Raphael has known Keir too long, since Raphael was a child. * Political neutrality but has always favored Raphael and Elena * The scholar who taught Janvier to read, said she’d done the same for Keir when he was a boy. She told Janvier that Keir was the wisest child she’d ever known, an old, old soul reborn into a new body. Archangel's Shadows, Bk 7, ch. 23 * Ashwini believes Keir is something better than this world, with a luminous light at his core. Archangel's Shadows, ch. 23 * Caliane likes Keir and enjoys her talks with him. Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Jason * Naasir * Isabel Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Keir had tried to heal Jessamy a thousand times over the years as his strength grew with age, but her left wing always formed into the same twisted shape, regardless of how many times it was broken and reset, or excised and allowed to grow back.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 He visits Jess, tells her she's hiding behind her wing. Everyone lives with heartbreak. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6-7 Galen enters and gets the wrong idea, stomps away. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 7 2. Archangel's Kiss Raphael visits Noel. Keir has been tendign to him. He report to Raphael on Noel's injuries and evidence that he found.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 Illium takes Elena to Medica where Sam in recovering. Raphael introduces Keir to her. He watched over Elena as she slept.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 Keir partially woke Sam to receive his guests and gifts. He told Elena that Sam would treasure the dagger she gave him, that "It's the kind of thing a child takes into adulthood." Elena falls into a memory flashback of her father and her in hospital after the deaths. Ker snaps her out of it by calling her name. She flees him quickly, overwhelmed by the new memory of her father.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Even Keir doesn't know if Elena, a Made Angel, will be able to Make vampires.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 28 Keir treated Venom after he was injured by Michaela trying to stop her from seeing Sam in the Medica which could harm him.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 30 3. Archangel's Consort 3.5. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion Keir comes to New York to help Raphael’s people after The Falling. His anger vicious in a way Raphael had never before seen. Archangel's Legion, ch. 6 7. Archangel's Shadows Elena invites Keir to Raphael 's house for supper with Caliane. 8. Archangel's Enigma Jason takes Suyin from Naasir, will ask Keir to go to Amanat to heal Suyin.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 From Amanat, he reported that Suyin had fallen into Anshara—the healing trance that Angels go into when badly injured due to having her wings severed repeatedly.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 Quotes (please fill in the code in source mode with the correct chapter numbers: put chapter number after ch in name="GH6ch" in beginning / and after ch. at end) : “We should all have something to fear, Jessamy.” The feline purred as he stroked slender fingers through its fur. “As we all should have something to hope for. Jason has neither.” - Keir to Jessamy Angels' Dance, Short Story #3.5. ch. 2 : “We’re all a little broken.” Quiet. Potent. “No one goes through life with a whole heart.” - Keir to Jessamy Angels' Dance, Short Story #3.5. ch. 2 :"Sometimes, the scars are what make us who we are." - Keir to Raphael and Elena Archangel's Kiss, ch. 15 : “Keir is one of the few men whom I will allow to see my consort naked of her armor.” - Raphael to Elena Archangel's Legion, ch. 12 : “Even an archangel needs a weakness - absolute power is a corruption. Of that, Lijuan is the perfect example.” - Keir to Elena Archangel's Legion, ch. 12 : ...Seeing the healer sway slightly on his feet, he said, “Rest now, Keir.” Do not let the rage eat away at you. ... Keir glanced up. Now you quote my own words back at me. ... They were wise ones. Said to the angry, broken youth he’d been. “We’ll leave you in peace.” ... The healer’s expression remained tense, but he was no longer pacing when they walked out the door. - Raphael, Elena and Keir Archangel's Legion, ch. 24 : For the first time, I envy you, Raphael. ... Glancing up, he caught Keir’s gaze. It’s not every man who has his lover out for his blood. - Keir to Raphael Archangel's Legion, ch. 25 : ...just as she knew he was exhausted from the work he’d been doing with the wounded at the Tower. So she’d offered him a place to rest and, to her surprise, he’d accepted, closing his eyes and dozing quietly in her favorite old armchair. ...It had been strange to see angelic wings of golden brown draped over her furniture, to have someone of such age and power in her living space. - Ashwini and Keir Archangel's Shadows, ch. 23 : ...she glanced at the doorway to see Keir exchanging an intimate look with a heavily muscled male warrior. The warrior angel’s hand was curved around the side of Keir’s neck, his head bent toward Keir’s shorter and more slender form. Whatever he said made the healer laugh before he slipped out of the warrior’s hold and into the infirmary ... Seeing Elena, he came over. “You look puzzled, Ellie.” ... “I am. Last time I saw you with anyone” - back in the Refuge - “it was a woman.” And he, without a doubt, had stubble burn on the dusky skin of his throat right now. Which meant he’d been getting frisky only seconds before she saw him; Keir was too old for the mark not to have faded otherwise. ... Smile gentle, he said, “I have been alive thousands of years, have learned that love does not always wear a single face.” A warmth in his eyes. “Ah, but it will for you, will it not?” ... “Yes.” Raphael was her heart, would always be her heart. “So, you’re a player?” She sighed. “All this time, I thought you were a nice guy. I introduced you to my single friends, like that sweet squadron leader.” ... His laugh soft, he allowed his wing to brush hers. “If I could find what you have with Raphael, I would stop playing. Until then, I will share pleasure with smaller loves - perhaps even your rather lovely squadron leader.” - Elena and Keir Archangel's Shadows, ch. 43 Quotes : "Keir watched over you as you slept." ... "And sometimes"—a smile on that perfect mouth—"I sang to you, though Illium begged me to stop." — Raphael, Keir Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 : The brand on Sam's cheek, the ugliest of abuses, had been covered by a bandage. "Will that fade before he wakes?" ... "I'll make certain of it." Keir's tone turned so cold it was as if he was another man, a man who'd never known a healer's mercy and never would. "This is a deed that threatens to taint the Refuge forever." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links * Guild Hunter Character Guide ✥ Category:Angels Category:Refuge Category:Ancients Category:Raphael's Court Category:Characters